This Cancer Center Support Grant provides support for shared resources and services for the four interdisciplinary research programs of the Roger Williams Cancer Center: Drug Development, Cancer Biology, Radiation Biology, and Clinical Pharmacology and Clinical Oncology. The goals of the Center are to generate new scientific information relevant to the treatment of patients with cancer and, through research and education, to foster a higher level of cancer care in the region served by the Center. Significant emphasis on interaction among investigators in a variety of disciplines results in an efficient translation of basic scientific information into clinical studies, as well as important feedback from the clinic to the laboratory. The shared resources and services provided by this grant are all essential to the conduct of the Center's research. They consist of: Medicinal Chemistry, Tissue Culture, Instrumentation, Radiation Medicine, Animal Care, Clinical Trials Management and Biostatistics.